The Flower that Never Withers
by LilyJEvans
Summary: This is another MWPP fic. It's my first one. Starts out the summer of the letter. From Lily's POV. No romance yet, but to come. Read and Review PLEASE!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Flower Never Withers- 1st Year  
  
Gryffindor- 1st Years  
  
Lily Evans  
  
James Potter  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Sam McKinnon  
  
Arabella Figg  
  
Slytherin- 1st Years  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Amber Goldheart  
  
Narcissa Little  
  
Julian Crabbe  
  
Daniel Goyle  
  
Professors-  
  
Dumbledore-Headmaster  
  
McGonagall- Transfiguration  
  
Flitwick-Charms  
  
Moody- Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Binns- History of Magic  
  
Sprout- Herbology  
  
Celeste- Potions  
  
Pomfrey-Nurse  
  
Pince- Librarian  
  
Head Boy and Girl  
  
Arthur Weasley-Gryffindor  
  
Jill Darlenes-Ravenclaw  
  
  
  
1. Of Fairytales, Owls and Wizards  
  
Lily Evans had just hopped out of bed one summer morning. As she was bounding down the stairs she didn't see the owl sitting perched on the lamp post outside. She was too concerned in telling her parents what happened in her latest favourite book. It was about a young group of kids with magic powers that could destroy all evil. "Mom, I've just finished chapter seven. So far the kids have got their powers and my favourite one can fly. How cool is that. I wish I could fly." A cheerful girl said at the breakfast table that morning. "That's really wonderful Lily. Amazing." Her mom replied while she was setting down the orange juice. "Dad, I don't think that Mom should let Lily read that sort of stuff. It is not real. She's going to start to think that she has magic powers." Lily's sister Petunia called from the living room. Petunia, Lily's older sister by two years though that all of Lily's fairyales were junk and Lily frankly thought that Petunia was jealous of her love of books. Lily's mom called everyone to breakfast. "Come on in. Breakfast is ready!"  
  
Lily's dad, a tall blond man, walked in the room. "How's my Lily- flower this morning? I heard that you've finished another chapter. Wonderful. I am so happy that you've inherited my love of books." Breakfast went along smoothly with no interruptions. "Lily, it's your turn to wash the dishes. I did them yesterday, besides, I have to go and give myself a makeover, or something." Petunia called as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Lily didn't really mind doing the dishes, she thought it was rather fun. Her mom helped her bring the dishes into the kitchen. "Here you go Lily. We are in the other room reading the paper. When you're done you can go outside and play if you want. Dad finished the treefort last week so it's officially done. Have fun honey." With that Mrs. Evans walked out of the kitchen leaving Lily alone with the dishes.  
  
After Lily had done the dishes she ran back upstairs, grabbed her book, and headed out to the treehouse. She didn't notice that the owl had migrated to the treehouse roof. She climbed up the ladder and stopped when she saw a letter addressed to her on the floor of the treehouse. "Dad must have left this for me." She said out loud to herself. "Funny, it must be him. Who else knows that I live in the "Blue Bedroom." She said again. "Lily, stop talking to yourself. Eleven year olds." Petunia muttered as she walked through the bushes to get next-door. Lily picked up the letter and turned it over. She felt that it was made of thick parchment, not paper, and on the back it was sealed with red wax(A/N:If you've seen the movie you'll know what I mean.) and had a coat of arms with four animals on it. She slipped her finger through the overlap and pulled out two pieces of paper. She opened up the first one. It read:  
  
Dear Miss. Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later then July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lily's first thought was that Petunia had played an awful joke on her. Petunia knew how much Lily believed in fairytales and magic and this was a joke making fun of her. "Mom!" Lily screamed. Mrs. Evans ran outside clearly thinking that Lily had fallen out of the treehouse. "What's wrong honey, are you hurt?" She was quite shocked that Lily was ok, sitting calmly at the top of the ladder holding a letter in her hand. She quickly looked around for someone that could have given her the letter. There was no one there. She saw the owl on top of the treehouse and when it saw, it flew off. "Look Mom, Petunia is playing a dirty joke on me." She was sniffling and the letter had tear stains on it. Mrs. Evans picked the letter out of Lily's hands and looked at it hopefully. Lily could see her eyes reading the words and then was shocked when her mother looked at her and suddenly exclaimed "Lily, I'm so happy. I was hoping, but when Petunia didn't get her letter I was quite worried." "Come inside, we must call your Mom-Mom(Grandmother) she'll be so pleased that we have another witch in the family." Mrs. Evans said bustling around the yard like a new mother.  
  
Lily sat on the floor of the treehouse running over her mothers words again. "A witch. I can't be a witch. It's impossible. Those are things with pointy hats and cackles. With bats and black cats. And they are mean to children, I love kids. A witch, they are fairytales." She thought. "Come on sweet heart, she'll be so proud." Her mother was calling from the kitchen window. Lily lowered herself from her new treehouse and walked into the house. Her mother was on the phone with her Mom-Mom. "You'll never believe it Mum, another witch in the family... that's right, Lily.... Of course I'm going to take her to Diagon Alley.... yes, I know Ollivander for her wand....see if the Potter boy is going?.... I don't want her mixed up with them, look at all the trouble I got in at Hogwarts.....Don't remind me, I got enough of your Howlers.... Alright. I love you Mother. " Lily's mom hung up the phone and turned with a smile to a dumbstruck Lily. "Go and put on a nice sundress, we are going to London"  
  
The words echoed in Lily's ears. "London." She'd only been to London three times in her life. The first, when her Grandpa died. She was in second grade. The second, when Petunia got an invitation to a formal dance and Lily was too young to dance or to attend, so she sat in the hotel lobby with her father and the third was the summer she got her letter. Earlier that year Lily was confirmed at her church and she needed a dress. The thought of going to London brought joy to Lily's green eyes and they now had gold streaks on the outside. "Yes!" she screamed and she ran upstairs.  
  
Mrs. Evans parked the car outside of a grubby little pub that Lily didn't even notice until she had come to the door. She walked in holding her mothers hand. "Why if it isn't little Laura Evans?" a little grubby witch said as Lily walked by them. "Yes, it is me, but I'm not little anymore. I'm all grown up." Her mother chuckled back. Lily had never seen her mother happier. "Well sit down and have a butterbeer with me. We haven't talked in ages." The lady said. "Sorry Carrie, we are headed to Diagon Alley. Lily, my daughter is starting Hogwarts this year." Mrs. Evans crowed. Carrie looked at Lily. "Congratulations dear. It was a shock to hear your sister didn't get accepted. It's quite an honour. Good luck there honey." With that, Lily was guided outside into a little square that was all brick.  
  
"Let's see if I can remember how to do this. Now where is my wand?" Mrs. Evans said while rummaging through her handbag. "Your wand Mom? I didn't know you had a wand. Where's it been for the past ten years. I've never seen it." Lily said in wonder. "I've kept it around. You've never looked." Her mother said. She was busy tapping the wall with her wand. "There it goes, look Lily." She said. Lily turned to the wall her mother was pointing at except it wasn't a wall anylonger. It was a long wide, winding alley way. Lily grabbed her mothers hand and was led along the road. "First stop Gringotts. I haven't been here in ten years, no twelve, since Petunia was born. I had given up wizardry, once you girls were born." Lily could hear her mother rambling. She was too busy looking at the shops. They passed stores that said, Quidditch Supplies, Apothecary, Flourish and Blotts, Ollivanders-Makers of fine wands, Madam Malkins-Robes for all occasions and others.  
  
Lily saw children running around everywhere. Most of the boys her age were plastered to the Quidditch shop. She caught drifts of their conversations. "Look, the new model, the Nimbus 1001." "We need our robes." "Let's go get our wands so we can curse those three boys over there." Lily looked to see the boys the girls were trying to curse. But since there were so many faces she couldn't tell.  
  
Mrs. Evans stopped and Lily looked up. She saw a large slightly lopsided white building. Gringotts was written in peeling gold letters at the top of the building. Lily and her mother walked up the large stone steps and into the bank. Lily's first thought was this was a bank? There were goblins running around and the back of the bank was all stone with many passageways leading up and down. Mrs. Evans walked up to a counter and produced from her purse a small golden key and told the goblin that she would like to take some money out of Laura Evans vault. A little goblin led them to a cart and they all got in. It seemed to go magically and then Lily reminded herself that it probably did. It led her down to a little door that her mother opened with the key. It revealed a large pile of gold, silver and bronze coins. Mrs. Evans scooped some into a little sack she pulled out of her purse and then hopped back in the cart.  
  
After Gringotts Lily and her mom went to Madam Malkins to get her robes, to Flourish and Blotts to buy her school books, to the animal store to buy an owl. Also to the apothecary to get her potion ingredients. Lily was getting tired and was ready to go home. "One more store I promise. This will be your favourite one." Mrs. Evans promised. "Better then the book store?" Lily questioned sleepily. It took a half an hour to drag Lily away from her precious love of books. The two walked into Ollivanders to get Lily her wand.  
  
"Lily Evans. I knew that you would be coming in here soon. Ahh, Laura Giblet. Holly, Unicorn tale, eleven inches, good for Transfiguration if I am correct." He said with a half-smile on his face. "Which is your wand arm?" now to Lily. "Ugh, I am right handed if that's what you mean." She said. "Here, try this one." He said. "Give it a wave." She waved it around and she heard the sound of breaking glass. She looked to where the wand was pointing and saw a broken vase. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." Lily said quickly. "Not to worry, I've got the right one in here somewhere. Try this one." Lily gripped the wand in her right hand. She felt a warmth spread from the tips of her fingers down into her heart. She waved it around and a bolt of light and sparkles burst from the tip. Her mom was clapping and Mr. Ollivander was smiling. "Nice choice. Wand is good for charms. Five galleons please." Her mother pulled out five of the large gold coins and handed them to Mr. Ollivander and walked out of the store, and out of Diagon Alley.  
  
"Let's stop for dinner Mom, I'm hungry. It's dinner time." Lily complained on the way home. However her mother didn't stop until they were in the driveway. "Go tell your father where you've been all day. I assume he's going to be very proud." Lily's mother said. Lily grabbed her owl, her wand and some of her school books and bounded into the house forgetting about her dinner. "Dad, look, I'm a witch and I've got an owl and a wand and everything!" She yelled. "Really honey, that's great. I was wondering when you'd get a letter. But it's late. You must get to bed. We'll talk in the morning." Her dad said. With a quick kiss and a hug Lily went upstairs. She'd christened her owl Penny and was now looking at her books. Her mother opened the door and walked in. "Lily I'm very proud of you. I know you are going to have a wonderful time at Hogwarts. It seems as if only yesterday I was there myself. Running around with Edward Potter and James Black. And Carrie Jameson. She was the one you saw at the Leaky Cauldron. A couple things about Hogwarts. You can't get anymore detentions them the four of us got together. I have no doubt that you'll make friends with Potter and Blacks boys. They are your age. But be careful. Magic can be dangerous. Don't go into the Forbidden Forest, ever or you will never come out. You've asked why I've never told you stories of my childhood. This is why. I wasn't sure how you'd react to the thought of me being a witch. Now we have something to share. Also, be nice to Dumbledore, he was young when I was at Hogwarts, he must be near fifty now. He was my Transfiguration teacher. I think that he's headmaster now. He is a powerful man. You want him on your side. Now, no questions, time for bed. The month you have left here will go by fast, I promise. Goodnight, I love you my little witch." Mrs. Evan kissed Lily on her forehead and turned out the light. "She's right, I am a witch. I can do magic. I am going to a school far away to learn spells and potions and curses. I feel like a character in one of my fairytales. It's amazing." Lily said to her ceiling and she fell asleep with a smile on her face and her arms curled around her spellbook and her fairytale. 


	2. The Train, of Messy hair and Pranks

A/N: Ok, here is Chapter 2. This is about Lily going to Hogwarts. It's not the whole first year. Just until the Christmas break. Please pretend that they did have Yule Balls back then, cause I've always liked that part in GoF. Thanks to all my reviewers, you=awesome!  
  
Disclaimer- For those who actually get upset when people put these on here. I own the plot, Sam, and the things/people you don't recognize.  
  
  
  
2. The Train, of Messy hair and Ghosts  
  
Lily woke up the morning of September first at six o'clock. The night before she had packed her trunk and had gotten out her clothes for the next day. She got out of bed, brushed her teeth and hair and went downstairs. She wasn't surprised that no one was awake yet so she went into the living room to watch television. At around eight her mother walked into the living room. "Are you ready to go honey?" she said. "Mom, I've been waiting for two hours. I can't wait." Lily replied.  
  
"Well." her mother said hesitantly, "I am making Petunia come to see you off. I know that she hasn't been too pleasant to you, but I think that since you won't see her till Christmas that you should say goodbye to her. She's getting dressed now."  
  
"Is Dad coming too? Or does he have to go to work?" Lily asked. "I'm sorry Lily, but I have to go to work." Mr. Evans said walking into the living room. "I am sure going to miss you though. I already do, but look at the time. I'm already late." He said. After a quick hug and a kiss goodbye Lily watched her father walk out of her life. (A/N: You'll find out later.)  
  
Lily, Petunia and their mother piled into the car and drove off to London for Lily's fifth time. She felt special. Like a princess in one of her fairytales she thought. When they got to their destination they filed out of the car and Mrs. Evans gave Lily her ticket. Petunia sulked behind them as they made their way through the child crowded halls of the train station. Mrs. Evans was pushing Lily's trolley and Lily was holding Penny's cage. They walked through the gates until they got to number nine. "Mom, how do I get onto the platform? There is no nine and three- quarters." Lily asked, her hopes beginning to drop. "Haha, Mom was just playing you a joke and you fell for it. There is no WartyHogs or whatever it's called. It was all a joke." Petunia said with a smirk. "You see that barrier their Lily, you just walk straight through it and you get on to the platform. I promise." Lily's mother said reassuringly. "Ok, Mom, I believe you. I am going to miss you so much." Lily screamed breaking down into her mothers arms crying. "Honey, it's almost eleven. The train is going to leave. You must go. I'll write you, Penny knows where to reach me. I love you. Have fun." Mrs. Evans said and turned Lily around and guided her to the barrier.  
  
Just then, three boys and a rowdy girl ran past her and disappeared into the barrier. "Well, here goes nothing." She said to herself. She started at the barrier at a run. The next thing she knew she was standing in front of a steaming scarlet train. She looked up and read, Platform nine and three-quarters and she smiled to herself. She lugged her trunk to the train and soon an older boy wearing a badge put it in the luggage compartment of the train. Lily walked up the steps to board the train. She gave the man her ticket and was soon walking the halls to find an empty compartment or one with some nice looking girls in it.  
  
She was about to enter the next compartment when the girl she saw ran into the barrier grabbed her hand and pulled her into a compartment completely decorated by magic obviously. Lily stared in wonderment. "James and the rest will be back in a minute, they went to set some fireworks of in Snape's compartment. By the way, I'm Arabella Figg. But call me Bella, ok? Nice to meet you, you'd be???" the girl asked Lily. "I'm Lily Evans, nice to meet you to. Who's James? And who's Snape?" Lily asked. But her question was answered when three boys burst into the compartment and one of them said, "Act normal, we had nothing to do with this, ok? Who's this?"  
  
"Sirius, what are you thinking, we never have anything to do with anything." One boy said with a smile. "James, listen to yourself. Come on. Even I know better then that. Oh, by the way, meet Lily Evans, she's the girl we nearly ran over getting onto the platform." Bella said. " How do you do m'lady?" the boy Sirius replied with mock chivalry. "Shut up Sirius. It's not working. I'm Remus by the way. These two idiots are James Potter and Sirius Black. Welcome to umm, our compartment I guess." Remus said. Lily took in the people around her. James Potter was a tall, skinny boy with black messy hair, small wire-rimmed glasses and a good sense of humor. Petunia would have thought that he was cute. She was always into boys. Sirius Black looked a little like James, but was a bit bulkier. He too had messy hair, but it was brown. He was the exact opposite of his name Lily thought. With a name like Sirius and an attitude like he had it had to be true. Remus was called Remus Lupin and had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and was about the same build as James. Bella Figg was a tall girl who looked like all she ever did her whole life was hang around the boys. She had blond hair and laughing blue eyes. She was wearing what looked like a pair of boys overalls and a t-shirt. Lily liked them all immediately.  
  
The train ride went smoothly until about noon. At that time a greasy looking boy with his comrades stopped in front of their compartment. He slammed open the door. "Potter, Black, Figg, Lupin! I know you had something to do with the fireworks that went off in my compartment." The boy said. "Snape, how nice to see you on this fine day." James said, clearly showing disgust for the boy standing in the doorway. "Who's your new friend? Surprised you have one actually. Funny." Snape said. Lily stood up and walked to the doorway. "Hi, my name is Lily Evans and I heard that you are Severus Snape and you've never taken a shower in your life. Now, where I live it is proper hygiene to take showers and to wash your hair. I think that you need to take me up on my advice. But right now you're interrupting us so if you could please come back later that would be fine. Good day." With that Lily slammed the door shut on Snapes foot and smiled.  
  
Out in the hall on of the boys who'd come with Snape turned to him and said, "You're really going to let that little mudblood push you around like that Severus? She's only a stupid mudblood. Besides, she's made friends with Potter." Snape thought about this for a moment. "You're right. Why am I letting her push me around. This is unacceptable. What would Fathers say?" With that he turned back to the compartment and opened the door. The new friends were laughing over what Lily had said to Snape clearly impressed that she had stood up to him like that. "Excuse me Evans. No one talks to me like that. I see you've made friends with the wrong sort. I'm offering my hand of friendship to you now, but this is your only chance." He said extending his hand. Lily looked at it in disgust. "Well actually, excuse me. You want me to touch that slimy thing. Get a life Snape. In your dreams." Lily said laughing. "That's it Mudblood. I offered and you didn't take." Snape said bitterly. Before he could turn around to leave James and Sirius were out of their seats and beating up Snape and his friends. Sirius had Snape in a headlock, James was punched in the nose by a tall blond headed kid. And by then Bella rolling on the floor with some kid twice the size of her. "Get him Bella!" Lily screamed and then she realized that they were fighting because of her. She quickly looked into James trunk and got out some Filibuster fireworks. She poked them with her wand and they went off and everyone stopped fighting. "Snape, outside now!" she screamed. His nose was bleeding and he had a black eye. Snape gathered up his friends and left the compartment.  
  
When Lily turned around James was nursing his nose with help from Remus and Bella was looking quite satisfied with the black eye she gave to one of Snapes entourage. "Are you ok?" she asked timidly. "What was that all about?" she asked. "Lily, do you know what a mudblood is?" Remus asked? "No." she replied honestly. "Lily, a mudblood is someone who's born in our world with muggle parents. It's the absolute worst thing you can call someone. That's why we all pounced on him. It's stupid really. Mudblood, halfblood, pureblood. We'd died out if we hadn't married muggles. Look, we're here." Remus said looking out the window.  
  
The five got their robes and put them on. They headed out of the train and to the lake where the boats were waiting to take them over to Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They hopped into the boats and were soon on their way. The man in the lead boat was now calling back at them. "Yeh get your first site o' Hogwarts in a minute. Duck yeh heads, lots of ivy and vines." They all sucked their heads and the next thing they knew they were staring up at a huge lighted school on the top of a small hill. "It's beautiful." Lily said smiling looking at her new home. "It's nothing on the outside. Wait till you get inside!" Sirius said jumping out of the boat as it came to the shore of the lake.  
  
The five friends followed the throng of eleven year olds into the great hall. A strict looking witch led them through the long hall with five long tables. They crowded rather closely and then a wizard with a long white beard stood up and began to speak. "Good evening students and teachers of Hogwarts. For those who don't know me, I am Albus Dumbledore. Your Headmaster here at Hogwarts. Alas, it has come to my attention that another year is starting here at Hogwarts. There are new minds to fill with all sorts of magic and stories. Detentions to be had by a few many students. Classes to take, books to read, passageways to be explored. All that and more will come. Now, it is time to see what lies in the heads of these new young witches and wizards of our day. Come, and see what the Sorting Hat has to say about you."  
  
Then, the witch who had guided them to the Great Hall began to call names off the list she had in her hand. BLACK, SIRIUS! Sirius half ran up to the stage and sat on the stool and put the hat over his head. After about half a minute it shouted GRYFFINDOR! And he sidled over to the Gryffindor table waving at all the clapping he received. A couple more people were called up and then EVANS, LILY! She gulped and walked slowly up to the stage. Professor Dumbledore gave her a warm smile and she felt better. Then the professor put the hat on Lily's head and she couldn't see. After a moment she heard a little voice in her head. Ah, Miss. Evans, a great mind, that's Ravenclaw no doubt. Loyal, that's Hufflepuff. Very cunning, definitely Slytherin, but, you are very brave, must be GRYFFINDOR! Lily heard only the last word and she jumped out of her seat and headed over with Sirius.  
  
After FIGG, ARABELLA was made a Gryffindor and LUPIN, REMUS made a Gryffindor there was a girl that looked nice to Lily called up. Her name was McKINNON, SAMANTHA. She was made a Gryffindor and Lily was excited. Next was POTTER, JAMES. Sirius, Lily, Remus, and Bella crossed their fingers. The hat didn't even touch James' head before it screamed GRYFFINDOR with such force that it blew the professors away. The same happened with SNAPE, SEVERUS. Except he was called to Slytherin with many boos, from the Gryffindors. When WRIGHT, ALICIA was made a Hufflepuff Professor Dumbledore stood up again. "This brings us to another year. Welcome. Three words, Patronus, Fuzzy teacups and Centaurs. Dig in."  
  
Lily looked down at her plate and opened her mouth. The plates had been magically filled with food and Sirius and James were obviously hungry. They were digging into their food like this was the last meal that they'd ever eat. "This is good stuff Lily. You better eat up before we finish it." James said with mashed potatoes in his mouth. Lily picked up her fork and took a bite. James was right. The food was incredible. There were mashed potatoes, and steak, and beans and fruit. There was goblet upon goblet of pumpkin juice and for dessert there were cakes, pies, cookies and fudge. Lily suddenly had an idea. "Hey Sirius, you like see food?" she asked. "Sea food? I love it. Where is it?" he said looking around the table. Lily said Sirius and he turned to her. She opened her mouth revealing half chewed steak and potatoes. She swallowed and then said "See food. Get it?" Sirius thought Lily's joke was obviously funny because he in return went and did it to half the other Gryffindors at the table.  
  
When Lily was full to bursting the food magically vanished and then everyone looked at Dumbledore. "I see you all are expecting a speech. Prefects, you have the passwords. Please lead your houses to their dorms and answer their questions. Thank you. If you do not know your password please come and get it from the head of your house. Thank you. On further note, some announcements. The girls bathroom on the fourth floor is now out of order because of a certain ghost. The Forbidden Forest is in fact forbidden. Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Miss. Figg, I apologize to you. I know you were looking forward to it." Dumbledore said looking at the group of Gryffindors. "Also, we will be having visitors at Hogwarts later on this year. You will hear about that later. Quidditch tryouts are next Monday at the Quidditch pitch. Any student over first year is allowed to tryout. Goodnight students. We are glad to have you here. Sleep well. See you in your classes." With that Dumbledore sat down.  
  
The Great Hall burst back into talking. A young boy and girl at the Gryffindor table stood up. "First years this way!" she called. The six new Gryffindors stood up and followed the two out of the Hall. "I am Becky Oddswaddle and this is your other Prefect Simon Birch. Please stay close by. We don't want you getting lost on your first night at Hogwarts." She said with a very machine like voice. "Come on Becky, lighten up. Just watch out for Potter and Black, the rest are fine." The boy Simon said.  
  
They led the six children up and down passageways and staircases. "Watch out, the staircases move. I suggest that when you have to climb one you go fast." Simon said. After about ten minutes they came to a picture of a very fat lady in a pink, ruffled Victorian dress. Lily screamed when the pictures turned to them and asked politely, "Password please?"  
  
"Ickefickle." Becky said and the portrait swung open revealing a large room with scarlet armchairs and a roaring fire. There were pictures and posters on the wall of the students of Gryffindor and their Quidditch teams. "Hey, James, what's Quidditch?" Lily asked as they were looking around the room. " Oh it's the best sport in the world. A little like muggle umm, oh yeah, soccer." He said offhandedly. "To bed." Becky said.  
  
She led the girls up the staircase while Simon led the boys. "You're belongings have already been brought up. Pick your beds. I'm in the dorm five doors away. Tomorrow's Sunday. No classes. You can do whatever you want. See you later girls." Becky said as she walked out of the girls dorm and down to the common room. The girls took this time as a time to get to know each other. "I'm Lily Evans and this is Bella Figg. What's you're name?" Lily asked the small shy girl standing over a four-poster bed. "I'm Sam McKinnon. Nice to meet you. I am glad that I have such nice girls in my year. I was afraid I'd get put into Slytherin or Hufflepuff. I could never bare the shame of that." The girls talked for a couple more minutes then lay down in bed and were soon asleep. In the boys dorm however it was a different story.  
  
Simon had led them to the dorm and had given each of them a book. It was titled 101 Ways to Curse your Friends and told them to have fun with the girls and then walked out of the dorm. "Score!" the three boys said when he left. "Look something up Remus. See what damage we can cause to them." Sirius said jumping up and down on the bed. "Well, here's one that you can do so when they take showers it changes their hair colors." He said reading out of the book. "Works for me!" James said grabbing his wand and walking out in the hall. He headed over to where he saw the girls go in to bed and stuck his ear up to the door. "No sounds. Shall we enter?" he asked. Sirius opened the door with a squeak. They stopped moving. They padded silently on the carpeted floor to the girls bathroom. Remus grabbed the shampoo and took out his wand and muttered a curse. A bolt a red light came out from the end of his wand and hit the bottle. James and Sirius did the same to the other bottles of shampoo. When the girls took a shower they'd have a nice surprise. They walked back slowly through the girls dorm with out waking them and then when they got to their own room they promptly changed into their pajamas and went to sleep.  
  
They were woken up the next morning with a scream from the girls dorm. "Yes!" the three of them cried. James put on his glasses then followed the boys out in the hall. Sirius calmly knocked on the door. Bella answered it. "We heard screams my dear ladies and we have come to see if thou is ok." He said. "Sirius, drop it, I know you did it. Shut up and come see what you've done to Lily's hair. She's devastated." Bella said. 


End file.
